Allegiant High
by chicisme10
Summary: This is another one of those divergent high fanfics. I'm not sure about this summary so just read it. In this one Tobias/Four has a sister. So read, review, and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! How you doing? Good. That's nice.**

**So here is the new story I'm writing. If it sucks tell me how to improve, but please be nice! BTW this will use all the same charters in His Sister, so that also includes Olivia. She will also be his sis in his story too. **

**Enjoy**

Tris POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

What's that sound it's really annoying. Oh it's my alarm. I slam down on it to make it shut up and get out of bed rubbing sleep from my eyes. I make my way to the bathroom and get in the shower, letting the warm water wake me up. Once I'm all clean I wrap myself in a fluffy towel and make my way into my walk-in closet. If I haven't mentioned the fact that my family is very rich. My dad is a world renowned architect and engineer and my mom partially owns Chanel from some crazy business deal with my uncle. They also do international charity work and they are always gone off. I always miss them.

Once I am all dressed in a gray tee with a tribal print owl on it, paired with some pink jeans and a pair of black sandals, topped off with a messy top knot and a couple rings. I look at the clock and it says 7:30. I have a little time so I put on al little bit of eyeliner and some tinted lip balm. I rush down the stairs to find my brother, Caleb sitting at the breakfast bar reading yet another book.

"Hey book worm" I rustle his hair and he ignores me. I roll my eyes and grab a pop tart out of the pantry and devour it. I check the time and I realize I have ten minutes to get to school.

"Caleb come on we got to go" I yell. I grab my backpack and rush to my car. I hop into my Lexus IS 350 F Sport and speed off to school.

PAGE BREAK

Once I have parked I hop out of my car and make my way over to Christina who looks like she just won the lottery.

"Hey Chris" I say casually.

"Hey Tris" Christina squeals.

"Why are you so happy" I ask her. Christina takes a deep breath and practically screams "WILL ASKED ME OUT!". I just smile because I know she has had a crush on him since last year. I knew Will kinda liked her but I wasn't sure, until now at least.

"Christina a little bit louder, they didn't hear you in China" I sneer sarcastically.

"Sorry I'm just so happy and excited, Will is so cute with his green eyes and blonde hair and he's so-"Christina rambles before I cut her off again, "That's good and all, but I would like to go see the rest of our friends"

Christina nods and we walk over to the rest of our friends located by Uriah's car.

"Hey Tris there's supposed to be some new students I heard the guy is _really _cute, you just might get a boyfriend" Christina elbows me and wiggles her eyebrows. I roll my eyes and ignore her. No guy would date me. I'm still too short even though I have filled out I still am only 5'2 ½", my nose is too long, and my eyes are a dull blue-grey color.

When we get there Will is talking to Uriah and Lynn is playing slide with Marlene.

"_ihola" _Uriah says with a Mexican accent that makes me giggle.

"Where is Zeke and Shauna" I ask looking around for them.

"Probably off somewhere with his tongue down Shauna's throat" Christina rolls her eyes. She is probably right they are always off somewhere talking, making out…etc etc. Uriah pulls out his phone and called Zeke, he answered on the fifth ring.

Phone conversation:

What! - Zeke

Is that any way to talk to your brother on the first day of school- Uriah

What do you want Uri- Zeke

For you and Shauna to get your tongues from out each other's throats, get off your lazy butts and come on and say hi"- Uriah

We'll be there-Zeke

(End)

We all sit around and catch up on things until Zeke arrives.

"Hey guys" Zeke says as he approaches us. Before we could answer two really nice cars zoom by making everyone turn their heads. One of the cars is a Camaro ZL1 and the other is a Lexus LFA. We all watch as they zoom expertly into a parking space. A boy and girl emerge from each of the cars. The girl has olive skin, black hair up in a pony tail and expertly applied makeup, she also seem to be about an inch taller than me. The boy is very handsome he has very dark hair, light olive skin, they both have a full bottom lip but the girl has a full top lip too, and I can see all the girls staring at him and glaring at the girl, they must be dating. They both are looking at some papers and the girl looks up and sees us and she pull the guy along with her. I see the guy's eyes land on mine and stay for a quick moment. Wow he is hot. No Tris he would never date you, besides the girl next to him is most likely his girlfriend.

"Excuse me, but can you show us to Mrs. Matthews' class please" the girl asks sweetly. We all look around at each other as if to say 'you cool with it'.

"Sure" Christina speaks up in a friendly tone "what's your name"

"I'm Olivia and this is Four" Olivia extends a hand to Christina and Christina shakes it. Huh Four different name, it's got to be a nickname. The bell rings for first period so all ten of us file into school. We show Olivia and Four to the 11th grade hallway. We show them to their lockers and it turns out I have a locker next to Four, which excites me for some reason, and Christina's is three lockers down. Olivia's is next to Zeke's and Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and Will have lockers down the hall. Once we have our lockers set up we divide up and head to first period. I have it with Christina, Olivia, and Four.

We arrive in class and there are only a few people there so we take a seat towards the back. We all just sit in silence until Zeke and Shauna come in arguing over something. I don't get them sometimes, they are either making out or arguing.

"Hey hey hey what's wrong" I ask them.

"This genius over here had us on the 9th grade hall looking for this class" Shauna crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry I thought they had a 9th grade Mrs. Matthews" Zeke said throwing his hands up dramatically.

"Why would they give juniors a class on the 9th grade hall?" Shauna says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Zeke shrugs.

"Zeke I wonder about you" Shauna says plopping down in a seat. Zeke sat in one next her and whispered things in her ear that made her laugh. See one minute they are arguing the next they are all lovey dovey. I will never understand love. Once everyone has filed into class the teacher takes roll and I can feel a burning stare on the side of my face. I glance over to see Four staring at me out of the corner of his eye. Our eyes met and I blush. I turn away before I turn even redder.

Four POV

As soon as me and my sister Olivia park we get out. I take in the so called Allegiant High and it's big and looks like it had been nicely remodeled. When we do I see every girl staring at me longingly. I sigh internally I don't want all these girls throwing themselves at me all year.

"What classes do you have" Olivia asks me. I pull out my schedule and we start looking over the classes.

"We have all classes together except social studies because you have to be a nerd and have honors social studies" I tease.

"Don't be mad because I'm smarter than you" she says giving a look of false pity. I roll my eyes and Olivia starts dragging my somewhere.

"What are you doing" I ask.

"To ask the people to show us around come on" she says pulling me along. When we get there I see about nine different people in a group and among them I see an extremely beautiful girl who has blonde hair pulled up in a bun and she is a little shorter than my sister and she has piercing blue-grey eyes. Our eyes meet but I force myself to look away from her so I don't start staring.

Olivia starts talking but I am to taken aback by that girl's beauty to focus on anything. Everyone starts to file into the building and we end up on a hallway and my locker is next to Tris' so I'm really happy about that. The bell rings and I walk with Tris, Olivia, and I think Christina towards first period. We walk in and sit towards the back and I take a seat next to Tris, of course. Then two people come in arguing about something but I zone them out. Later class starts and I stare at Tris out of the corner of my eye, eventually she looks back at me and we make eye contact and she blushes. Maybe she likes me, probably not I saw some guys staring at her in the hallway she wouldn't notice me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello beautiful people!**

**Another Chapter is coming your way!**

**Goodbye**

Tris POV

Lunch rolls around and I am really happy because I'm starved and they have cake in the cafeteria today. I make my way to my locker and shove my unnecessary books in it and when I close my locker I see Four putting stuff in his locker, I get a bit of courage to take to him and say, "You should come sit with me and my friends at lunch, if you want to of course"

Four's eye light up and he says, "Sure". He puts his last book in his locker and we walk together to the cafeteria. When we get there we get in the lunch line and grab our trays. I grab some salad and a peach and Four grabs some pizza. When we make it to the end of the line I see the beautiful slices of rich, decadent dauntless cake. The old head cafeteria lady invented the recipe and it was a hit, everybody and their grandma looked forward to Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays when they served it. I grab a slice of cake and say, "Four you have got to try this cake, it is heavenly"

Four looks at the cake and leans over to grab some, when he does his muscular arm brushes my shoulder and it causes my whole left side to heat up. We pay for our food and on our way to the table on the way I ask, "So how do you like Allegiant High"

"It's nice, I don't like Mrs. Green" Four says matter of factly.

"I know she is so mean, she sent me to detention for running my hands through my hair" I get slightly angry at the memory. Four stares at me like I am crazy and then shakes his head. It's really sexy when he does that. No Tris he doesn't like you. When we are close to our table Christina looks from me to Four and gives me a look and I glare at her. She just raises an eyebrow and looks away before we sit down. We eat in peaceful yet awkward silence.

"So Tris did you sign up for the cheer team this year", Marlene pipes up trying to break the silence.

"Yup, but I also wanna to volleyball like me and Chris did in middle school" I state. We continue eating until we see Olivia coming in with Eric's arm slung over her shoulder. Olivia is talking to him and he is smiling like an idiot, which surprises me because Eric is the school's "hot boy", he plays football and every girl drools over him. Eric whispers something in her ear and walks off. Olivia plops down at our table and props her head up with her palm. We all stare at her in shock of what we saw.

"What?" Olivia says noticing our stares.

"You and Eric" Christina says raising and eyebrow.

"What! Eric never in a million years" Olivia makes a disgusted face while opening an Arizona.

"Four over here should be the angry one; I mean you guys are dating right" Zeke points out. Four looks up with wide eyes and Olivia chokes on her Arizona.

"What" Olivia says between chokes "Me and Four are brother and sister why would we go out, besides I have a boyfriend"

Everyone looks around shocked. "You look nothing alike", Shauna points between the two.

"We have different dads", Olivia says "I would date Eric before him"

Okay so you learn something new every day. We eat in comfortable silence until the bell rings and I head to English.

PAGE BREAK

I park my repark my Lexus in the back parking lot of the school so it is closer to the field where cheer tryouts are held. I am already on the team but we still tryout to insure our spot on the team. I grab my gym bag out of my trunk and head for the locker room on the way I see Olivia looking very uninterested in what this football player has to say. She spots me and gives me a 'help' look. I walk over to them and say, "Olivia come on we have to go Coach Jones is very impatient, sorry sir she'll call you"

I pull her into the locker room and she thanks me we both get dressed. I put on an orange sports bra and Olivia wears a similar one but in yellow, we both put on exercise shorts and we are late so we decide to put our shoes on when we get to the field. We dash across the field like barefooted idiots. Eventually we start laughing and our laughing turns to breathless pants.

We meet up with coach on the football field and coach scolds us for being late and barefooted.

"Okay now that everyone is here we can begin, first I will need team members and new comers to separate" We all follow suit, " Now what we will do is warm up and then we will test your flexibility, tumbling, and we will also see who can be flyers for this year, now what I have decided to do is new comers be paired with team members to kinda mentor them and keep them on the right track, so team members you will need to help your partner with whatever they need help with. So the pairs are Tris and Olivia…Brittney and Hanna…Alicia and Trinity….Summer and Kyra…Grace and Jackie….Sara and Susan…..Rita and Rose….Mia and April…..Cassandra and Katelyn…...Elizabeth and Emily…..Lela and Mackenzie…Lily and Autumn…..Courtney and Sonia….Kayla and Kirsten…Jayla and Mae…Mona and Lauren, okay let's start warming up with our partners".

I partner up with Olivia and we stretch until coach tells us what to do for the flexibility test. We do splits, shoulder stretches, toe touches, triangle stretch, pretzel stretch, and butterfly stretch and so on and so on. Turns out Olivia is pretty good she did all her stretches properly.

"Okay all new bees and team members who wanted to be flyers this year line up over here, if you are one of the basemen or a back spots I told can't be flyers please take a seat over there we will call you in a moment, those who are already flyers you will help the others and in the end the best will end up being flyers, remember even if you are already a flyer you can be replaced and become a basemen, back spot, or extra flyer, also you can be a flyer and base or back spot if you qualify" with that the back spots and basemen take a seat and the rest of us get started.

"Okay everybody stretch, get warmed up and practice your needles, scorpions, bow and arrows, scales, pretty girls, arabesque, heel stretch, and liberties" Coach orders.

Me and Olivia find a spot on the field and we stretch and I help Olivia with her heel stretch and she straightens my arabesque. Since we finished before Coach starts to come around we just sit and talk.

"So have you done cheer before" I ask curious.

"Yea I've been doing it since I was able scoot across the room" Olivia gives a small smile as if the memory made her happy "What about you?"

"About the same" I nod my head. Then I see the football players making their way over to the makeshift football field they set up for practice. I see Zeke, Four, Uriah and some other guy I don't know come over. As they approach us I see the mystery boy his kinda cute, but when he starts checking me out and his eyes never leave my chest I being to dislike his a bit.

"Trissy, Livvy" Zeke squeals in girlish voice.

" Zekey" Olivia says copying Zeke's voice.

"Who's your friend" Olivia says nodding her head in mystery boy's direction.

"Oh where are my manners-"Four starts.

"If only we knew" Olivia mutters sarcastically. Four punches her arm playfully and we laugh.

"As I was saying, this is Peter, he is trying out for the team" Four states.

"Boys get over to the field and stop flirting with my cheerleaders!" Coach yells at them. They wave goodbye and scurry away.

"That Peter guy totally likes you" Olivia squeals when they leave.

"Yea but I don't like him I get a weird vibe from him, plus he was staring at my chest the whole time"I retort. Olivia shrugs. After tryouts are over we head back to the locker room. As I am putting on my shoes I see Mona and Lauren making our way over to me and Olivia. I try to ignore them and Olivia seems to be too occupied with her locker.

"Excuse me Tris and Olivia" Mona spits our names like venom. I look up and Olivia is still too occupied by her locker.

"Did I stutter, I said excuse me Tris and _Olivia_" Mona repeats putting emphases on Olivia's name.

"No you didn't, but you do need to learn how to say my name right if you want to be excused so you need to try saying it again" Olivia says facing Mona and crossing her arms in a sassy way.

"I don't need to say anything" Mona rolls her eyes crossing her arms glaring at Olivia.

"Well then bye" Olivia waves her hands dismissively at Mona and Lauren.

"No I need to say something" Mona says stomping her foot like a baby.

'Then say it 'cause my patience is wearing about as this as your little friends lips" Olivia replies tapping her foot impatiently. Lauren slightly covers her lips with her mouth and frowns.

"Stay away from Four BOTH of you, he is mine! Or I just might spread a few rumors" Mona threatens.

Olivia puts her hand on her hips and snorts while smirking "really spread rumors, what is this high school or some sappy hallmark movie, 'cause right now I can't tell the difference"

"You got a mouth on you don't you, well it better stay shut or else" Lauren hisses is Olivia's smug face.

"Or else you'll spread more rumors or trip me in the hallway or call me names, or you just might 'make my life miserable', please that is so disgustingly cliché " Olivia turns and zips up her gym bag, "Oh and just so you know Four is my brother so I couldn't and wouldn't date him, so you might wanna do research before you make yourself look even dumber"

Mona rolls her eyes in defeat and she and Lauren stomp away furious.

"Oh and make sure you trip on those fake Prada's on your way out" Olivia calls behind them. I sit in shock no one has told Mona and Lauren off like that.

"That was amazing; no one has ever stood up to them like that" I say in awe. Olivia shrugs casually, "They are nothing but someone who needed someone tell them they are not some goddamn overlords of the school, nothing more than a child that needed to be told no" "Come on lets go to my place I can help you with your arabesque"

"Okay text me the address I gotta go home first to drop off all my school crap" I say as we leave the locker room. I get in my car and drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sexy lady! Here you go my friends, another chapter.**

Olivia POV

I drive up to my house and see Four getting out of his car. He must have just got home. I meet him at the front door of our huge French style castle that belonged to my great grand mother and father. We walk in and trudge up the stairs and go into our rooms too tired to speak to one another. I peel off my clothes and hang the clean ones up, I put my shoes away and put on some grey sweat pant material shorts that say love on the butt. I put on a kind of baggy white tee and I roll it up and tie it with a rubber band to make it cropped and keep it in place so I won't flash anybody while practicing with Tris.

I almost forgot to text Tris my address so I flop on my bed and quickly text her my address. I drop my phone on the bed and I decide I am hungry so I hurry down the stairs and waltz into the kitchen.

" 'Ello Tobias" I say with a British accent. He seems to be lost in thought and I think I know why.

"Say Tobias you thinking about a certain blonde haired, blue-grey eyed cheerleader who is about the same height me" I say resting my chin in his shoulder.

"No" he answers to quickly.

"Yes you are, don't lie, I saw you staring at her in first period, when you Zeke, Uriah, and that Peter dude came over to say hi, and I think she might like you" I say going over to the other side of the kitchen where the pretzels are.

"Really" he looks at me with hopeful eyes.

"ah ha you admitted it" I say pushing myself up so I can stand on the counter and reach the top shelf (you have to do this when you are only 5' 2 and a quarter in.) Tobias slaps his forehead with his palm when he realized what he did. "Ohhhhh big brother has a crush".

"Fine you caught me but don't open your big mouth and tell" Four pleads.

"I do not have a big mouth" I say throwing a pretzel at his face. The doorbell rings and I jump off the counter and set my pretzels down and go answer it. I open the door and there is Tris in almost the same outfit. I let her in.

"Look at us twining, I should call you twin, we got about same height, we both cheer, and judging by that Lexus we are both rich so why not" I say smiling.

"Four we have company" I shout into the kitchen, "come on Tris lets go to the backyard to practice". I lead her through the foyer and out the back door into the huge backyard. We end up in the middle of the yard stretching.

"Okay you ready" I say clapping my hands together. She nods and gets into position.

"Lift your leg higher and lower your arms so they are straight" I instruct lifting her leg. We practice this until she gets it. We get bored so we jump around on my trampoline doing flips and tumbling.

Later we go inside for some food I grab some hot Cheetos and Tris gets a peach.

"You eat so unhealthy" Tris says looking at my Cheetos.

"We just got a work-out plus I deserve some good food" I say stuffing my face. Tris shrugs. We continue our pigging out until Four comes in and sits at the bar by Tris. The three of us talk and I catch Four and Tris trying to sneak glances at each other. They think I don't notice.

Later Tris leaves and I decide that maybe I should actually do some homework instead of watching TV. So I grab my backpack and do my homework getting stuck a couple times on math. I really need a tutor, I'll ask Mrs. Richardson for some help. Soon I fall asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back baby. Guys thanks for the follows and please review I love to hear your thoughts on my writing and I love you all, smooches!

Tris POV

I am sitting in detention with all of my friends because we were gonna ditch fourth, grab some food, and hang in Uriah and Zeke's new game room. Unfortunately Mr. Mitchell caught us and sent us here for the rest of the day. The worst part is that Mrs. Sands is monitoring us and she has a huge bowl of every candy imaginable in her desk and she won't let us have any if it. I am also starved because we skipped lunch because we were supposed to get food but that didn't work out. Thanks Mr. Mitchell (note the sarcasm).

Its been almost two hours and I nor any of us can't take our eyes off the candy bowl. I can just taste the sour sweetness if the green apple sucker, the sugary taste of the gum balls that's enough to make mouths water and teeth rot, the sweet chewiness if the Tootsie rolls, the juiciness of the Starburst, the sweetness of a Jolly Rancher, the tingling sensation that the Skittles leave in your mouth, even the disgusting taste of the Twizzlers is enough to make my empty stomach growl. I need to think of something other than food.

_My friends. Christina her honestly and noseiness that I love. How she gets excited over a 50% off sale. Will he's smart and quiet, he always helps me with social studies homework, how his blonde hair is forever in hair face and his eyes that could give celery a run for their money. Uriah and Zeke, how they make me laugh and can cheer up the saddest people on the saddest days. Even though they hate to admit it they know they can't live without each other. Shauna she is so daring and nice. She brings out the not so childish part if Zeke. Marlene how kind and caring she is. How she and Uri share flirtatious glances all day. She's so motherly and she would make a great mom one day. Also Four, how cool he is. His muscular build and his amazing smile that's adorned with perfect white teeth. His eyes that I could get lost in for days upon days. His full bottom lip that makes me wanna kiss him so badly. The way he is a caring and good brother to Olivia. Oh how could I forget Olivia, twin. Her brown eyes twinkle when she gets excited or happy. He boldness and sharp tongue that mixes with her friendly personality to create a funny, caring person and a good friend. Her personality that you come to love, she probably could make friends with a pack of hungry wolves. I love all my friends I couldn't live a single day without them. _

A hand waves in front of my face and brings me back to reality. I look over and see Four looking me in the eye.

"I thought we lost you" Four grins.

"Nah, can't lose me that easily" he grins. I love his grin.

"Hush children, I have to make copies if the bell rings while I'm gone you are free to go" she says looking over at us. She grabs a stack of papers and the candy bowl and walks out. I curse her mentality because when she left I was so gonna steal some candy out of there.

"And she took the only food with her" Uriah says with a tired and frustrated expression. I guess he was planning to steal candy too. We all sit there hungry, tired, and bored to death.

"I'm so effing hungry I am gonna die of starvation" Christina groans loudly. We all whine or groan some kind of agreement.

"Now I know how homeless people feel" Zeke mumbles slumping in his chair rubbing his belly.

"Hey where is Olivia she was just right here" Marlene says pointing to the empty desk next to her. I look around the class and find no sign of Olivia. Speak of the devil, Olivia walks into the room casually and sits down with us looking at her with confused faces.

"I'm attractive, I know" Olivia flips her hair sarcastically when she catches us staring.

"Where did you go" I ask.

"Well I ask to go the bathroom but instead I snuck out and went to get some..." She digs in her book sack "Taco Bell" she holds up a big bag filled with greasy tacos. She hands us each a taco and we devour them in silence.

Once we are all fed and can focus again the bell rings and we waste no time bolting out of the room.

"Free at last, free at last, lord God almighty, free at last" Christina shouts when we exit the school.

"Preach it sista Davis" (Davis is Chris' last name) Olivia shouts throwing her hands up dramatically. We all laugh at them. I go to my car and drive off more than ready to leave school.

A/N: Sorry y the short chapter but I wanted to add this in there for some reason but the next chapter will be longer I promise. Kisses ;).


	5. Chapter 5

**Honey I'm home! **

Tris POV

I walk into my house to find Caleb looking angry and annoyed with his arms crossed. He reminds me if dad when me and Caleb would do something bad and he would scold us. I walk past him and toss my stuff on the couch and look Caleb in the eye.

"Beatrice where were you after lunch" he questions.

"Its Tris, and why do you need to know" I brush past him and walk into the kitchen.

"Because your my baby sister and I am in charge" he says with authority.

"Caleb for the millionth time we are ten months apart and in the same grade I'm not your baby sister. You nor I am in charge mom and dad left us both in charge of ourselves" I say annoyed.

"Just tell me where you where" he says just as annoyed as I am.

"Detention, happy now" I cross my arms and roll my eyes.

DETENTION! WHAT DID YOU DO" he yells getting angry again.

"Me and my friends where gonna ditch and go hang out, but we got caught" I say casually.

"WHAT! WHY WERE YOU DITCHING SCHOOL" he yells again.

"Because I can"

"No you can't" he says getting angrier.

"Says who" I raise an eyebrow quizzically.

"Me" Caleb hisses.

"Again says who" I raise another brow.

"YOU CAN'T JUST DITCH SCHOOL, YOU ARE GONNA GET BEHIND, AND THEN YOU WILL START TO FAIL AND GET INTO A WORLD OF TROUBLE..." I ignore the rest of his sentence.

"Caleb you need to calm down, you need to stop being so overprotective and chill out, you always think I am doing something bad or illegal or 'inappropriate' when I am not around you. We were just gonna go get some sushi from Ichibans and hang at Uriah and Zeke's. Not go cook meth behind a dumpster with hobos or whatever you thought we were doing, so just shut up and stay out of my business" I storm off and climb up to my room. I slam the door shut and plop on my bed and bury my face in my hands.

I hate arguing with Caleb or anybody for that matter, but I hate being questioned about my whereabouts, or who I'm dating, or who I was with or what I was doing everyday even more. I wander over to my dresser and pull out some sweats and one of the fitted white crop tops I lounge in. I change and pull off my jewelry and start on my homework. I finish it pretty quickly so I watch the Pretty Little Liars episode I recorded. Right when Spencer has a flashback about Alison my phone rings. I groan and pause the show.

(Bold is Tris regular is Christina)

**This better be damn good, PPL is on and Spencer was having a Ali flashback**

Ohh I can't wait for the summer premier next week!

**Christina stay on topic**

Oh right, Zeke and Uri are having a party tomorrow which is Friday and all the girls are coming over to Zeke's before the party to get ready so bring your clothes, make-up, and hair tools.

**Okay I'll be there**

Bye

**Bye**

The first party of the year. I can't wait. I hope Four is there. Stop it Tris. I unpause the show and watch it until Caleb calls dinner is ready right when Mrs. Hastings fires Dean because he thought he hooked up with Spencer. I pause the show and yell "I'll eat later".

"I made lasagna" he yells back. I immediately drop my remote and bolt down the stairs and hop onto the barstool. Caleb smirks because I love lasagna especially his. Its the perfect mix of cheesiness, meatiness, and sauciness. I serve myself a huge slice of it. I grab a fork and devour it. I eat two more servings before going back to my room.

I lay in bed getting lost in thought when I hear a guitar being played from outside. I go to the window and open the blinds. There is Four playing the guitar in the enormous oak tree that separates my house from the neighbors. I open my window and crawl onto a branch and carefully make my way over to him so I don't scare him. He looks over and sees me and smiles. I smile back at him and we stare into each others eyes, me looking into his deep blue eyes that remind me off the ocean.

"So you play the guitar" I say tearing my eyes away from him and eyeing his guitar.

"U-Uhh...yea I do, my cousin taught me" he says blushing slightly. Why was he blushing? Does he like me, no stop it Tris he wouldn't like you EVER.

"Play something for me please" I beg him. He reaches for his guitar and plays a beautiful tune. He is beautiful.

"That's amazing" I stare at him in awe. He's so talented. He plays some more after some begging and puppy eyes. He is in the middle of a song when his phone rings and he says he has to leave. I hug him goodbye and it makes my heart stop and speed up at the same time. Once he pulls off I internally squeal, I just hugged Four Eaton. The Four Eaton, the muscular, ridiculously hot, dark haired, deep blued eyed Four Eaton. I make my way over to my window and jump in. I close my window and turn around to see Caleb. First off he scared me shitless and what in Satan's name is he doing in my room.

"Caleb you creep what the fuck are you doing in my room! Get out!"

"What were you doing out there with that boy" Caleb shouts back. I roll my eyes, this isn't happening.

"Caleb really, Four is my friend we don't go out, besides it was a hug" I retort. Caleb doesn't seem convinced.

"Why were you talking to him in that outfit" he looks at my outfit.

"Oh yeah Caleb sweat pants and a stained crop top is so sexy" I can practically taste the sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Look, he is just gonna try to get in your pants then ditch you" Caleb crosses his arms.

"CALEB CAN YOU JUST CHILL! EVEN IF WE WERE DATING HE WOULDN'T DO THAT, FOUR IS ONE OF THE NICEST PEOPLE I KNOW. NOW GET OUT!" Caleb signs and storms out. I am beyond done with Caleb. I throw my throw pillows off my bed carelessly and bury myself in sheets and pillow and slowly fall asleep ready for this day to end.

**A/N: omg Fourtris (｀▽****´)( ▽ )**


	6. Chapter 6

I have nothing to say...

Tris POV

I'm sitting in music class wondering why I'm even in this class. My friends made me sign up because they think I have a beautiful voice. I know I don't sound horrible but I'm no angel.

Tori our teacher walks in and we all get excited because she has been gone on maternity leave.

"Hello class its good to be back, I had my baby and now I am here for my other babies at school. We don't have time today for intros but you have an easy assignment today, all you must do is get a partner or you can go solo, you must sing a song any song that is school appropriate. You must have my approval before you perform. We won't perform today but you must be ready tomorrow" Tori tells us before sitting at her desk.

I know exactly what song to sing: Queen Bee by Rochelle Diamante. Its one of my favorite songs in the world. I turn to my bickering friends.

"Come on Four we used to play it with our cousins all the time"

"Shauna I'm not singing that"

"How about the song 'Fly' "

"Please!"

"No"

"How about Human by Christina Perri"

"Yes you are"

"Like you can do better"

"Stop Uriah"

"I hate that song"

I tune them out until the bell rings for free period.

As I am walking down the hall alone I feel arms wrap around my waist. I turn around surprised to see a stranger looking at me lustfully. I wiggle from his grasp and yell "who the hell are you"

"Mason. Mason Block" he says smugly. I then recognize him he is Olivia's boyfriend I saw him in a picture she took.

"Aren't you Olivia's boyfriend" I ask.

"Yes but I can be yours too" he says seductively. I start to back up and he moves forward.

"Umm thanks, but no thanks" I say backing up even more.

"I have been watching you, and your really hot and I am not taking no for an answer" she says swiftly pulling me into his arms. Okay so he is two timing stalker.

"Well you'll have to today" I kick his shins and run but he catches me. He pins me to the wall and kissed my neck while groping me. I scream and scream and scream. Mason is suddenly pulled off of me. I look over to see Olivia has her hand wrapped around his neck.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING"

"I...I...I" Mason stammers.

"I...I...I WHAT! I AM A BASTARD! I AM A EFFING ASSHAT! I AM ABOUT TO GET STABBED IN THE NECK BY MY EX" Olivia screams so loud that it makes even me scared.

"If you ever touch her or anyone I remotely know you _will_ get stabbed in the neck" Olivia hisses in a dangerously low voice. She drops him and he scurries away like a frightened animal.

"Oh my god Tris I'm so sorry are you okay" she says hugging me.

"I think so" I say. I pull away from her and I see she is crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry...it just upset me what he did because...never mind" she wipes her eyes and sniffs.

"Are you sure?" I look at her concerned.

"Yea"

"Your lying tell me what's wrong" I say leading her to a bench. She looks everywhere but me.

"Tell me now" I shake her shoulders.

"You can't tell anyone this but my 'dad' raped me multiple times and when I saw you with Mason it made me think of my dad and it really upset me" she cries. Oh my friggin god. Why would someone do this to their child?

"Does your family know?" I ask. She nods.

"My dad used to do that to me and he was abusive to the whole family and finally my mom called the police and they put him in jail" she cries again. I embrace her and she cries into my shirt.

She cries for a few moments. Until she let's go.

"Oh I'm sorry about you shirt" she looks at my shirt that is soaked and has mascara smeared on it.

"Its okay" I reach into my backpack and pull out tissues "here clean yourself up". She takes them and wipes her face clean.

Olivia clears her throat and we link arms and walk to the cafeteria.

"Come forth my dear, we shall make ourselves feel better with a slice of dauntless cake and an Arizona" I say with an old english accent.

We laugh all the way to the lunch line. We get our food and of course dauntless cake. We sit in our usual spot at lunch.

"Everybody remember the party tonight" Zeke ask. We all nod.

"The first party of the year and its gonna be awesome" Uriah squeals like a girl making us laugh. Lunch flies by and I head to Science with Four.

**A/N: please review and I thank you for the wonderful reviews and please keep it up. I love you all. BTW I am going to camp today so I won't be back for a week or so. Farewell for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back ya'll! U miss me?

Tris POV

I walk into Science and see only one seat available so I sit in it. I pull out my science folder and my pencil. Class starts and halfway through a very boring lecture on atoms my pencil rolls off my desk. I bend over in my seat to pick it up but someone picks it up for me. I look up at the stranger and immediately recognize him. Peter, the dude who wouldn't stop staring at my boobs during cheer tryouts.

"Here's your pencil" he whispers. I look away from his face and take my pencil from his hand.

"So you're Tris, right" he whisper-yells.

"Mmhm" I nod my head as I put my pencil back on the desk. He stares at the side of my head for a moment making me ever so slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm Peter" he smiles. I flash him a warm smile as I focus back on the lesson that has now taken a turn to the periodic table of elements.

Class ends soon after and just as I am about to walk down the hall I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to find none other than Peter looking very nervous.

"Sorry about before, that was kinda awkward"

"Yea its okay" I shrug. Peter opens his mouth as if to say something but closes it. I am about to leave but he speaks up.

"You wanna get some coffee after school to maybe get to know each other better"

Is he asking me out? I hate to reject him and see him upset. The nice girl inside me says give him a chance, we could be good friends. The not so nice girl inside me says he could be a perv or axe murderer, maybe in the mafia. I decide to be nice and accept his offer.

"Sure. I will go but only as a friend" I say. He gets a goofy smile on his face and thanks me. I continue down the hall and I meet up with Christina.

"I saw that you know" Christina says casually examining her pink nails.

"Saw what" I furrow my brows in confusion.

"You and Peter talking. He totally has a crush on you" Christina says it like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't like him, we are just going to get coffee together as FRIENDS. Then I will go over to Zeke's for the party okay" I explain putting emphasis on friends. Christina rolls her eyes not convinced. I check my phone and see that if I want to make it to the party on time and still have time with Peter I need to leave now. I wave goodbye to Chris and I head to my Lexus and drive off to Starbucks.

Once I arrive I park and get out. Once I arrive I look around for Peter and I spot him in the corner sipping on a latte. I wave to get his attention, when he sees me he smiles and beckons me over. I take the seat across from him.

"Hey" I say giving him a smile.

"Hello" he returns my smile. We sit for a few moments in awkward silence.

"I'm gonna get something to drink you want something" I say looking over at the menu mounted on the wall behind the register. He says no so I get in line. Once its my turn I order a vanilla bean frappuccino with two pumps of raspberry. I tell them my name and wait for my drink. I get it and pay and waltz back to Peter.

"I'm back" I say as I plop back in my seat.

"And as beautiful as ever" Peter says flirtatiously. I blush and look away.

"So tell me about yourself" Peter says after taking a sip of his drink.

I think for a minute before saying "Well, my real name is Beatrice but when I was in Pre-K my friend Uriah called me Tris because he thought my name was too long and it kinda stuck.I have a brother named Caleb and my parents are always MIA" I say from the top of my head, "What about you"

"Well I am adopted and my real parents are dead. My adopted parents are cool but are very honest. I have a older sister and plenty of cousins" he says. Wow I wonder what its like to not know who your parents are.

"I'm sorry about your parents" I say while awkwardly sliding my frappuccino from one hand to another.

"Don't be. I never really knew them long enough to be able to miss them" he sighs looking out the windows. I lick my lips and taste lipstick and my frappuccino. I check my phone: 4:06. I have to go.

"Sorry Peter I have to go but we should hang out again" I shove my phone in my pocket and wave bye to Peter. He waves bye. I quickly leave Starbucks and take a quick trip home to get my outfit, makeup, and other things. Once I have everything I drive to Zeke's.

I knock on his huge wooden door. He opens it and pulls me inside.

"Trissy is here" he shouts over at our friends who have a karaoke set up and a bar full of various alcohols. Also the furniture is pushed out of the way and Zeke & Uriah's parents huge African vase is gone because if that vase broke they would be killed by their mom.

I walk over to the living room to find a sleeping Olivia being carried bridal style by Will over to the couch. As soon as Will sets her down Uriah plops down hard on her stomach causing Olivia to jolt awake letting out a huge burp making everybody jump.

"What the hell is wrong with you Uri" Olivia clutches her stomach in pain.

"Me what about that burb" Uriah pretends to fan away a foul smell.

"I wouldn't have burped if you weren't an ass and pounced on me" Olivia retorts "I always knew Zeke was the better brother" she gives a playful smirk.

"That hurts!" Uriah gives a look of hurt. We laugh and Olivia hugs Uri apologetically making everything better again.

"Come on girls we have to get ready before next year" Christina says in an impatient tone. I grab my bag and trudge up the Pedrad's spiral staircase.

"I am going to celebrate being single tonight" Olivia sing songs as she pulls shoes out if her tote. Everyone except me gives her shocked looks.

"You and Mason broke up" Christina practically shouts. Olivia nods plugging in her curling iron.

"WHY" Christina, Shauna, and Marlene shout at the same time.

"Certain reasons" Olivia says me and her exchanging a look. Christina looks between us but looks away dropping the subject which is rare for her. We continue to get ready. I put on a Jack Daniel's tank top with a coral skater skirt paired with white stilettos. I topped it off with a leather jacket. I straighten my hair and put on some makeup. We sit waiting for Lynn, Shauna's sister who showed up late, to finish her makeup.

"Come on you little prima donna!" Shauna shouts through the door.

"Don't rush perfection big sis" Lynn shouts back.

"Perfection" Shauna snorts sarcastically leaning against the door.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to you little snot now hurry" Shauna retorts.

"I'm done happy now" Lynn sneers as she emerges from the bathroom. Shauna sticks her tongue out at Lynn.

"You guys just love each other so much don't you" Olivia says sarcastically clasping her hands together. We walk downstairs to find the party in full swing.

"Hey look who finally decided to join the party" Zeke says coming over to us. He offers us drinks I decline. I will get shots later. Everyone else heads to the bar and I follow. Olivia goes to the dance floor with Christina and I sit at the bar next to Four. I look over at him scanning his defined features. I can see he and Olivia's similarities in the littlest of things. How they both have the same ears and long lashes. The same thick eyebrows, the same calac on their hairline that shows when they run their hands through their hair. I also see the differences: his eyes are a deep enchanting blue while Olivia's are a twinkling brown. He has a has a hooked nose while she's got a slightly pointed button-like nose. His crooked yet charming smile and her toothy and bright one.

Four must notice my staring because he smirks at me saying "like what you see"

I blush and look at away. Although I do like what I see. I hear my name being called I turn around to find Peter with a beer in hands.

"Hey Peter" I hug him. He smiles brightly and takes a seat next to me.

"I didn't know you were coming, you should've told me" I playfully punch his arm causing him to chuckle.

"You didn't tell me you were coming either" he retorts returning my playful punch.

"I know Zeke and Uriah who are hosting the party and if I didn't come I would just die. They are like siblings to me" I explain. He nods.

"So wanna drink, dance, both" Peter ask.

"Ummm drink then dance" I say after a mental debate.

"Let me go get you a beer" he says as he turns on his heels. Gross beer!

"No, no beer" I shout after him.

"What do you mean no beer" he asks confused.

"I only do hard liquor. You know vodka, gin, whiskey, rum, tequila" I say listing my favorite alcohols.

"Oh I see you're too good for all us beer folks" he says sarcastically waving his hand dismissively. I laugh.

"Well let me get you _vodka_ then" he says putting emphasis on vodka. He reaches over the counter and pulls out a shot glass and a big blue bottle. He fills it up for me and then passes it to me. I down it the contents burning my throat. I down another while talking to Peter. What seems hours later the room is sorta fuzzy and my worlds are starting to slur.

"TRIS HELP" I hear from the other side of the room. I make my over to the voice. When I get over there I see a waisted Olivia and Zeke standing on a table slow dancing. Next to them is Shauna trying to get them down.

"Guys come down from there please" I beg/whine. They look at me with eyes clouded by alcohol and both get down from the table.

"What are you guys doing" I ask them.

"Dancing with Shauna" Zeke slurs putting an arm around Olivia. God he is so wasted he doesn't know who anyone is.

"Zeke that's not Shauna" I bring my palm to my face.

"Then where is she" he challenges.

"Behind yo-" I look behind him to find Shauna no where in sight. WTF she was right here.

Shauna POV

I walk around looking for my most likely wasted boyfriend, Zeke. I hear his laugh and walk in that direction. What I find angers and shocks me. Him standing on a table wasted slow dancing with Olivia. Him with his arms around her waist and her with her slimy arms around his neck and her head in his chest. I walk closer praying I am hallucinating. Nope they are still there, slow dancing on a table wasted. I knew was a home wrecking whore. She probably used the fact that he was drunk to seduce him or something.

I use the first thing that comes to mind "TRIS HELP" I shout maybe she can help end this nightmare. Later she comes over and sees what I see.

"Guys get down please" Tris asks them. They do what she says after a moment.

"What are you doing" Tris asks them.

"Dancing with Shauna" Zeke slurs putting an arm around the bitch's shoulder. She probably told him she was me. I storm off so done with this party. I walk over to a random hallway. I sit with my back against the wall. I close my eyes and hope I'm dreaming. Someone sits next to me and I look over at him, Mason, Olivia's ex. I have an idea.

**A/N: dun dun dun dun dunnnnnnnn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I haven't updated in a while sorry bout that I've been traveling and have been busy a lot lately.**

Tris POV

"Shauna was just right here Zeke" I say looking around for Shauna.

"Tris Shauna is right here" Zeke points to Olivia who is now sitting on the floor.

"Zeke look at her does that look like Shauna to you" I turn his face towards Olivia who is now laying down.

He looks at her for a moment squinting his eyes like someone reading tiny print before he says "ohhhhh you're right"

"Ohhhhhhhh" I say in mock tone "now go find the real Shauna"

"Sir yes sir" he salutes me. I roll my eyes and pull Olivia off the floor. She leans against me and says in a low voice "I want a drink"

"No you are going lay down so you don't fall asleep on the floor" I chastise her. She huffs and I lead her to the couch. I sit with Olivia's head in my lap slowly going to sleep.

"Trissy I'm sleepy" she says quietly.

"Yea I know go to sleep" I coo her patting her head soothingly. Not even minutes later I hear her breaths even and she has completely relaxed signaling she is asleep.

I sit there until Four sits down next to me and Olivia.

"Hey" Four greets.

"Hi" I respond shyly.

"So you having fun" Four says trying to spark up conversation.

"If you consider having a 17 year old girl passed out in your lap fun, I having a blast" I say playing with Olivia's hair making it fall in her face creating a curtain over her face.

Then there's the silence its awkward yet calming. We sit quietly until Four speaks up, "So Christina told me you're dating Peter"

"Aghhhhh I'm not! Christina has been feeding you lies!" I say aggravated. I don't like Peter I like Four! What what did I just think that?

I look over at Four who looks relieved. Wonder why?

"Who do you like Four" curiosity bubbling up inside me. Mostly I want to know if he likes me.

"Let's see, she has hair, eyes, a nose, lips-" he says sarcastically tapping his index finger on his chin.

I roll my eyes and chuckle "no duh asshole I mean give me a name"

"That is classified information" Four says in a serious tone.

"Fine"

"Who do you like" he ask raising an eyebrow.

"Well he has eyes, hair, a nose, lips" I say mocking him.

"Awwhhh I know exactly who it is" Four squeals doing his best girl imitation. We both laugh.

"PARTY'S OVER! IF YOU'RE NOT A CLOSE FRIEND OF MINE TAKE YOUR DRUNK ASS HOME!" Uriah yells standing on top of the bar. A mix of protest and groans fill the room before people start to file out.

Once everyone has left only the gang is left. Since Olivia is sleep, Zeke is piss drunk, and Christina and Will can't seem to take their hands off each other, we decided not to play any game and just go to bed. So we divide up the bedrooms: Will and Chris in one room, Uri and Mar in Uri's room, Zeke & Shauna in Zeke's room, Lynn takes the couch, and Four, Olivia, and me in Zeke and Uriah's parents room.

I have to say the Pedrads have a wonderful talent for picking mattresses. The one in the master is like one of those fancy memory foam adjustable beds. I know what I want for Christmas.

I sit in the bed in the pajamas I brought in case I would end up sleeping over. Four comes in carrying his sister, blankets, and a pillow. He puts his sister down gently before taking her shoes off and covering her up. I can't help but notice how gentle he is, he's a good brother.

"You sure you're okay with the floor because this bed can fit three people" I say.I feel bad taking the big comfy bed and him having the floor.

"Nah I'm good. I'll let the ladies take the bed" he says while spreading out the blanket. He such a gentleman. Once he has settled and so have I reach over to the bedside lamp and switch it off, leaving us in the dark. Soon I fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Review please tell me what you think. Suggestions? Questions? Anything else you wanna say about this chapter feel free to leave a review or even message me.** Until next time ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ya'll!**

Tris POV

The next day I trudge down the stairs my head pounding. Hangovers got to love them.

"Zeke where are the hangover pills" I say my head pounding harder. Zeke points to the kitchen island with 7 glasses of water and one small pill next to them all.

"I set out pills for us because we all have hangovers" Zeke says from his place at the bar.

"That's very thoughtful of you Zeke" I say laying down on the couch.

"I try"

Later everyone has piled into the living room getting ready for cleaning up after the party.

"Its clean up time!" Uriah says excitedly. Everyone groans. "Okay Four and Tris kitchen, Will and me living room, Christina and Shauna upstairs, Olivia and Zeke get the yard. Now let's move pansycakes!"

We all slowly and reluctantly move to do our jobs. I get to work with Four picking up empty cans and bottles. Sweeping the floor and scrubbing unidentifiable things off the counters, cabinets, and walls. Will turned on some music we started singing along.

We are now dancing to Turn down for What by DJ Snake; Lil the part where its just the beat Uriah gets up on the coffee table and starts twerking. We all die of laughter. Next Problem by Ariana Grande feat. Iggy Azalea and I start singing along.

[Iggy:]

Uh huh!

It's Iggy Iggs!

I got one more problem with you girl

One less one less!

Problem

[Ariana Grande:]

Hey baby even though I hate ya!

I wanna love ya

I want you!

And even though I can't forgive you

I really want ta

I want you!

Tell me, tell me baby

Why can't you leave me?

Cause even though I shouldn't want it

I gotta have it

I want you!

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got-

Four cuts me off by saying "Your an amazing singer"

I look away and blush "I'm not that good"

"Yes you are you're amazing" Four persist. I blush again and shake my head.

After hours of cleaning/goofing off. We finally finished and are sprawled out in the living room watching the end of Toy Story. Once it ends Olivia pops out Toy Story and pops in another disc.

"What are we watching" Christina says digging for more pretzels.

"Mama" Olivia replies plopping down onto the mountain of pillows she created.

"No n-no that movie gave me nightmares" Christina protest.

"Aww come on it's not even scary and the reactions of the people in this movie are priceless" Olivia pleads "besides when you get scared you can snuggle up next to Will" she teases earning a pillow being flung at her by a blushing Christina. The movie starts and I have to admit its kinda scary. During some parts I bury face in Four's shoulder occasionally catching a whiff of his scent. He smells like metal and something distinctly man. Olivia on the other hand is watching contently never flinching, covering her eyes, just chuckling whenever something really scary happens.

**(A/N: this is how I react to scary movies I'm weird you don't have have to tell me)**

After the movie is over Olivia takes the disc out of the DVD player and popped it back in the case saying "so how was the movie"

"Horrible"

"Terrifying"

"Scary as fuck"

"I have to change my pants"

"How can you watch that"

"Demonic"

"Was not! You guys are lame it wasn't even scary" Olivia exclaims.

"Whats wrong with you"

"I don't know exactly" Olivia taps her chin.

Eventually Zeke suggest we play 'Never Have I Ever' so now we are gathered in a circle each of us with a beer in hand except me and Olivia who got some Smirnoff ice.

"I going first it's my house" Zeke shouts "never have I ever worn heels"

Every girl takes a sip.

"Never have I ever electrocuted myself" Will says. Olivia takes a sip earning stares from everyone.

"I might have stuck a knife in the toaster" she replies sheepishly.

"Yo dumbass would be the one to do that" Uriah mutters.

"Shut the fuck up I was five!"

"Was five also your IQ" Uriah teases. This earns a smack in the head and couple laughs.

"Anyway, never have I ever broken my arm in two places" Olivia says. I take a sip.

"Geez Tris when did that happen" Olivia looks curiously at me.

"Cheer accident. I feel out of stunt 10 feet in the air" I say rubbing my arm because I can still feel the pain.

"Ouch"

"Yea"

Its my turn so I think off the top of my head "Never have I ever worn...erm...men's deodorant"I say as if it were a question.

Every guy takes a sip.

"Uhhh never have I ever worn boxers" Christina says. All the guys, me, Olivia, Shaun's and Lynn take a sip.

"You guys were boxers too" Christina says referring to every girl that took a sip.

"Yea they're comfortable" I retort.

"Yea nice and loose" Shauna adds.

"Where to you even get them?" Christina shouts appalled.

"Our brother's" Lynn says matter of factly.

"Do they even fit?"

"No you roll them up until they fit" Olivia says. Christina shakes her head in disbelief.

"Antyways" Marlene continues "never have I ever done anything illegal". I take a sip which earns me shocked looks.

"I have been hunting with my uncle Max during off season multiple times. Once we almost got caught but we ran away just in time before we could get arrested" I say remembering me and my uncle running away from the cops through the woods.

"Tisk tisk Tris" Zeke says shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Guy me and Olivia have to go our mom wants us to pick her up at the airport and if we're not there she'll have our asses mounted over the fireplace" Four says looking down at his phone. A chorus of byes is sent to them as they leave. My phone buzzes signaling that I have a text I unlock it and see Caleb wants me home. I roll my eyes because I don't feel like arguing with Caleb and I should get home anyway I need to wash clothes.

"Guys I should get home. I have some stuff to do at home" I stuff my phone in my back pocket and stand up. I grab my duffel bag and wave everyone goodbye. They all shout some form of a good bye as I head out the door making my way over to my car. I through my bag into the passenger's seat and plug my phone into the car charger. I pull out of the Pedrad driveway and drive home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey this chapter you will meet Tobias & Olivia's mom. I'm not sure what her role will be at this point but if you have suggestions don't hesitate to tell me. Also there will be a bit of Sualeb (Susan & Caleb) in this chapter. They are honestly one of my favorite Divergent couples even though they aren't really talked about a lot, in my opinion they would be a cute couple in real life. Who else agrees? **

Any way enjoy ;)

Four POV

Me and Olivia wait in baggage claim for our mom. I finally see her tiny frame among the crowd of people her dark hair down flowing freely down her back. I nudge Olivia to get her attention and point to mom. We wave at her to get her attention she sees us and immediately starts speeds over to us pulling us into a hug.

"My beautiful children, I missed you so much" she exclaims. We pull away and mom leads us over to the conveyor belts to grab her luggage. As we retrieve last of her things Olivia speaks up "How was Mongolia mom?"

"Wonderful. The children I helped in the maternity ward are the cutest I have to show you the pictures. The country is beautiful. I should bring you two one day" Mom gushes. Mom babbles on about her trip until we get home. I help unload her things and we go inside.

"So have you two been fine without me. Do you like your new home and school" Mom ask scanning the bookshelves by the TV for something, occasionally moving in front of TV causing me to have to move my head to see the TV.

"Yea" me and Olivia say in unison.

"Good" Mom says " Have you made any new friends"

"Yea" we say simultaneously. Mom finds her book and me and Olivia continue watching reruns of ICarly.

Tris POV

As soon as I walk through the door of my home I notice that Caleb is too occupied by his book to notice me so I just go upstairs quietly to avoid Caleb's questioning. I fling my bag across my room and flop down on my bed staring at the ceiling for what seems like hours before I slowly make my way to my closet to start laundry.

Once I have the lights, darks, and whites separated I notice that the dark pile is fairly small so I decide to ask Caleb if he has clothes to wash. I go out into the hall and stand at the top of the staircase and yell to Caleb down below.

"Caleb do you have dark clothes that need to be washed!"

"Yea check my hamper in my room!" He yells back never looking away from the tv. I jog into Caleb's room and head to his closet. I pull out a navy blue shirt, some boxers, and a pair of jeans. As I exit Caleb's room a piece of fold up paper falls out of the jeans pocket. I pick it up and open it. It says:

_Susan Black_

_455-8907 _

_Call me ;)_

Oh my gosh Susan Black is the girl Caleb has had a crush on ever since we and her brother Robert met on the playground down the street from our house. Caleb was so upset when Susan was dating this really cute guy named Spencer. Caleb is so in love with her he waits at the front of the school for her to get to school so he can talk to her. Its kind of adorable. Now Susan is a really sweet girl. She is very selfless and pretty. She's the girl boys stare at and she is completely oblivious to them.

**A/N: Tris is like that too because she is actually is beautiful but doesn't know it.**

I drop the clothes in the hall and hop down the stairs note in hand. I walk up behind Caleb and dangle the note in front of his face.

"Care to explain this lover boy" I tease him. Caleb tries to snatch the letter out of my hand but I'm too fast I snatch it back and run into the kitchen with Caleb not far behind. I stand in the kitchen island and hold the note above my head. I decide to tease him some more.

"Oh look at the back" I clear my throat and say in a shrilly girly voice "It says Oh Caleb I never realised how handsome and smart you are. You look so sexy when you're reading a book. Your green eyes always make me melt. I would love to come to your house for some 'tutoring'. Love Susan Black"

"BEATRICE ELIZABETH PRIOR GIVE ME THE NOTE BEFORE I KILL YOU" Caleb shouts at me. I laugh and hand him the letter. I jump off the counter.

"So are you gonna ask her out"

"I am not discussing this with you" Caleb retorted.

"Come in tell me. Please"

"No end of discussion"

"Plllleeeaaassseee"

"NO!"

"Fine. You will talk eventually". I go upstairs to gather the clothes so I can start laundry.

**A/N: sooooooo this was a filler chapter. The huge dramatic part is coming much later, but in the meantime Fourtris will happen, and I'll put some Mona & Lauren drama stuff in to make the story a bit more dramatic and funny. There is also gonna be a surprise couple pairing. Let's see who can guess who I am pairing together. So until next time my loves :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey what's up! **

Tris POV

Monday is here and in all its glory. The teachers aren't making it any better. Mrs. Green is apparently on her period or crack or both. I can't tell which. One minute she's her usual moody, bitchy self. Then she is acting crazy and we all ended up with Fs for the day. As if I give a flying shit anyway.

Anyway at least now its lunch and Dauntless cake is being served. After I have filled my plate with milk, some chicken, an apple, and of course, Dauntless cake, I make my way over to my friends and I's table. I sit down with them at the same time Shauna does.

"Why is Mrs. Green a bipolar bitch" Marlene says suddenly looking up from her food.

"I don't know but why does she have two sticks up her ass when it comes to running your fingers through your hair" Shauna ask popping two grapes in her mouth.

"Because her bald headed ass can't run her crusty fingers through that dollar store wig she got on" Olivia says casually sending us into a fit of laughter. Lunch goes on until Mona and Lauren come strutting over to our table. I internally groan.

"Hey Four" Mona says flirtatiously twirling one of her extensions around her finger.

"Hi" Four replies coldly trying to ignore Mona.

"Mona how long is it gonna take you to realize that Four doesn't like you" Olivia says curiously sipping on her juice. Mona turns away from Four and glares daggers at Olivia. Apparently Olivia isn't fazed by her glare because she proceeds to say, "Why are you here anyway, I thought shit belonged in the toilet", earning laughs from the whole table.

"Oh I'm shit at least my dad didn't-" Olivia cuts Mona off by slamming her hands down on her table in anger whilst stand up her face inches from Mona's.

"Listen you cake faced bitch, my father may be a lying, cowardly bastard who deserves to rot in hell, but that doesn't mean you get to talk about it. Also if you say another word about it my foot will be so far up your ass you'll be able to taste the bottom of my shoe"

"I'd like to see you try" Mona smirks

"You won't be smirking when my footprint is is plastered on the side of your ass" Olivia growls. They just glare at each other with poor Lauren standing dumbly on the side. Lauren is just Mona's little puppy dog the follows Mona around and everyone thinks she's cute. Frankly Lauren isn't really a bitch like Mona, just a little dumb and uses Mona for popularity. Its kinda like Karen from Mean Girls she doesn't act bitchy, she's just pretty and dumb as hell.

Once the glaring contest is over Mona sashays away with Lauren following. Olivia sits down calmly with all of us with mouths agape.

"What do you mean your father is a lying cowardly bastard" Christina ask.

"Let's just say he did some things and he is in jail. End of discussion" Four speaks for him and his sister. We all reluctantly drop the subject. I finish my food and lunch ends.

PAGE BREAK

Science class is almost over and the teacher is passing out the homework. I pass the last paper the the person behind me when I feel my phone vibrates in my back pocket signaling that I got a text. I wait until the teacher isn't looking and pull my phone out.

(Tris, **Four**)

**Hey Trissy ;)**

Hey number boy ;)

**Haha**

**I'm bored wbu**

Same I want somethin 2 drink

**U a little thirsty trissy ;)**

Shut up ?

**U wanna get icees after school?**

Sure

**Cool its a date ;)**

I stuffy phone back in my pocket with the words date dancing in my head.

**A/N: Sadly school is starting soon and I am going to be updating less often. So be patient and understanding. There will be holidays, breaks and other times when I can update often. But until then you will have to wait. Until next time bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thats it! Dishonor, make a note of this, dishonor on your whole family! Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow - Mushu, Mulan.**

Tris POV

As I pull up to the nearest gas station and park my car. I get out and spot Four waiting by the door for me. I walk up to him and greet him.

Four opens the door for me and says "After you ma'am"

Thank you sir" I smile at his gentlemanly behavior. We walk together to the corner of the store where the have the Icee machines and coffee machines and regular drink machines. Four grabs two cups for us and hands me one. I fill mine up with the coke flavor and put one of the dome looking caps on it, I top it off with a straw and take a huge sip that surprisingly didn't give me brain freeze. I look over at Four who is contently siping on his drink.

"What flavor did you get" I ask him. He stops sipping and swallows before responding.

"Blue Raspberry and strawberry Fanta" Gross.

"Eww that's so nasty" I scrunch my nose up before taking another sip.

"What, you wanna taste" Four says jokingly. I shake my head no.

We wait in the check out line behind a lady with an adorable baby that keeps giggling at us adorably putting his fingers in his mouth in that way that all babies do when they laugh.

The second register opens and me and Four walk up the cashier. The cashier looks up from the register and looks at me and then his eyes travel down to my chest and I cross my arms and shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Did you find everything okay" he ask his eyes never leaving my chest.

"Yes" Four says through gritted teeth as he slaps the money on the counter for the drinks. I look up at him and anger and jealousy is sketched across his face. Why jealousy? The cashier takes the money rings us up hands Four his change.

"Damn your so beautiful I forgot my pick up line" the cashier looks over at me again. I internally roll my eyes and flash him a fake smile.

"And you're so corny I; forgot to swoon" I turn on my heel and walk out.

"That was funny Tris" Four gives me a slight smile.

"Thanks, its just that guy was kinda creeping me out a little" I tap the tip of my straw on my chin.

"I guess I'll go I see you later" Four says turning to go to his car. I don't want him to go and words start spilling out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Wait, umm, you can come over to my house if you want to" Shit what did I just say? Why did I invite him over, he probably doesn't even like me. Damn I am so stupid!

"I would love to" he smiles at me. I mentally relax. I not as dumb as I thought.

"I'll meet you there" I say while turning to my car. I drive over to my house occasionally taking lingering sips on my icee until I hear the irritating and slightly awkward slurping noise that signals you have finished your drink. So for the remainder of the ride I chew on the straw until I taste the slimy ink of the straw on my teeth. I take the straw out of mouth and flip it over to the other end and repeated the same process. Once I park my car I see Four's car pull up next to mine. We get out at the same time. We walk up to my front door and I unlock it and step inside.

"Home sweet home" I say spitting my used straw out of my mouth into the trashcan along with the empty cup.

"Nice home" Four looks around my living room that my architect dad designed. I have to admit I like it alot, its modern but not the colorless cold, blocky modern, but homey modern. I sit down on the black sectional next to Four and we sit enjoying each others company.

"Do you have a trampoline" Four ask out of the blue.

"Mmhmm" I respond.

"Well come on let go jump on it" Four says enthusiastically jogging towards my back door. I jump up and run after him. He being much taller and faster reaches the door first. He opens the door and we sprint into the yard towards my trampoline. Four kicks off his shoes and crawls through the slit in the net and starts jumping around like a little kid. I kick off my Vans and climb in afterwards. I do a couple of cartwheels and back flips. I look over at Four who is doing perfect back flips.

"Who taught you to do that" I jump over to him.

"Olivia" he states simply after sticking his landing. I nod my head thoughtfully. I suddenly have an idea.

"I bet I can do a better back flip than you" a sly grins makes its way across my lips. Four returns the grin but his is much sexier.

"Okay, I see what this cheerleader can do" he says patting my head like a little girl. I stick my tongue out

at him. We back away from each other and start jumping to gain some momentum of sorts. Once we are about ready I call out

"Ready...set...go" I bend backwards and kick my feet backwards. As I am mid flip I realise I didn't back up enough from Four when our legs collide and I start falling. I twist my body so I don't fall on my head only to land with my legs in Four's lap so I am practically sitting in his lab and my head on his shoulder.

"Well that didn't work out" I say propping myself up from behind with my palms.

"Oh really I thought it worked out fine" Four says sarcastically rubbing the shoulder I hit with my head. I chuckle and look up and my heart flutters as I realize exactly how close we are. Our lips are basically three inches apart our noses are about an inch apart. I look up at his eyes. His deep blue orbs that I have come to love and see nothing but love in them. I take in at his other features his perfectly hooked nose his short hair, is lips, especially his lips. His full bottom lip and spare top one, how pink they are, and how much I want to kiss them.

Wait why are his lips getting closer? Oh my god am I about to kiss Four! His lips brush mine lightly sending shivers down my back. Then his lips meet mine more firmly kissing me passionately. I kiss him back with passion and longing wrapping my arms around his neck tangling into his dark hair with his hands on my waist. We kiss like that on my trampoline with the Chicago wind blowing around us making the trees sway and us tasting the Icee still on our breath.

We pull apart at the same time pressing our foreheads together breathing heavily looking into each others eyes.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that" Four says lacing our fingers together. We stay like that for a while foreheads together, hands laced together. Soon Four has to leave and I immediately miss him being that close to me, kissing me, holding my hand. I like Four more than I thought.

**A/N : I am sooooooo sorry about the late update. School has been kicking me in the ass with new teachers, fees, homework, turning in this and that. Its been a pain but I'm glad I finally finished it. So review please it really helps with my writing when I get feed back. Just remember to be polite please. So until next time...bye bye!**


End file.
